the_speculative_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
All Tomorrows
'' All Tomorrows'' (2008) is a book written and illustrated by Nemo Ramjet. It tells the story of the human race in the next billion years, counting from the date man colonized other planets to his defeat at the hands of another species, to the formation of an empire of the descendents of humanity. Plot The narration begins with the terraforming of Mars, because of the growing population of the earth to reach the 12 billion plus the damage to the environment, and driven by the political unification of the entire planet. After several centuries, most of the companies operating land on Mars, which allowed the earth to recover. Despite this, governments began to independence of mars from the earth for genetic reasons and policies. The earth, very dependent on the resources of Mars, refused to it, causing a civil war that resulted in the death of 8 billion people. Survivors to avoid repeating the event decided to create a new human subspecies that happen. Despite the moral and biological, memories of the war were still echoing in the minds of those who remained. In one generation, the new subspecies achieving the results you had planned, and over time began to extend its dominance of the solar system and then among the stars, which caused them to be called: the Star People. To achieve interstellar colonization tried several options, one of the most feasible was to send ships full dl genetic material of humanity to reach the planet, would be recreated by semi-sensitive machines then would raise. Although I run, half of the first generation that was created had an affection for the machines and a disdain for those of his own species, which caused his downfall, but the other part survived and prospered. After several centuries, the star people manages to communicate a colony with other colonies, creating a galactic empire was at its peak. During development, they noted that despite having found alien life, never able to find intelligent life in the galaxy, they see this as a strange phenomenon, which makes considering humans as an oddity or divine creation. Everything takes an unexpected turn when suddenly on a newly colonized planet found fossilized dinosaur, named Panderavis pandora, as it was a land animal found alien. I take this as a warning about the possible existence of entities far older than the man. After a while, the first contact occurs with an alien species known as the Qu, a race of billions of years old, known to be masters of nanotechnology and genetic manipulation. With this ability to control the material world, they assumed a religious, self-imposed mission to remake the universe as they saw fit. In less than a thousand years, every human world was destroyed, depopulated, or transformed by the invaders. Only a few pockets of resistance were formed which were stifled. During the rule of the Qu, a remnant of the star men in large ships survived refuge-like asteroids, known as Spacers For 40 million years, Qu dominated the galaxy, but then disappeared for no apparent reason. After they left the galaxy, thousands of genetically modified human species began to evolve and adapt on the planets were created. Many of them become extinct, but others survive and evolved millions of years later, in new intelligent species. For millions of years, each civilization will contact each other to form a Second Empire of Man, while another human empire was formed, created by the descendants of the sparces, called as Asteromorphs. Unlike the other human species, they had no interest in any of the worlds of the Second Empire because they evolved to live in a zero gravity environment. For 80 million years all civilizations create a new galactic empire, which was alert against possible invasion to avoid repeating the history of the stars people and the Qu. Although this was a new threat: the gravital. these beings are thinking machines, descendants of Ruin Haunters, who had been one of the first intelligent species to recover the wisdom. Remained hidden with the belief that they were the only heirs of the people of the stars. Because of this, at the time of his sun began to grow rapidly, they had to change themselves in order to survive and so in a few thousand years turned into machines. In a couple of millennia exterminated machines all organic life forms in the galaxy and subjected the Bug Facers, using them as raw material for their purposes. For over 50 million years the machines ruled the galaxy, until they began to present internal problems between different groups because of ideological and religious differences. Because of this began to look for a new enemy that could attack in order to maintain the unity of the empire, and that was the asteromorph, which had not come into conflict because no terrestrial worlds inhabited. In only 2 million years of war, the asteromorphs, defeated the machines. After the war, the asteromorph take on the role of gods and begin to re-colonize the galaxy with the subject, change the machines survivors and takes away the ability to control gravity, converting them into new machines. During reconstruction, the asteromorphs created his own versions adapted to the gravity of the planets as a way to monitor the new rule, known as terrestrials. Later, made contact with an alien race called the Amphicephalus, apparently characterized by giant snakes head at both ends, one of which carried a secondary retractable body would use to interact with the environment. We describe the achievements and events that occurred after contact, including the unification of galaxies , the reunion and submission of Qu, and the construction of large artifacts. One of the most significant events is the rediscovery of the earth over 560 million years after the last man had walked on it. At the end of the book, the author reveals that ultimately humanity is extinct and speculates on the possible causes of that event, and gives a review on the fate of man. species included The Martian Star People Qu Worms Titans Predators humans Prey humans Mantelopes Swimmers Lizard Herders Temptor Bone Crusher Colonials Flyers Hand Flappers Blind Folk Lopsiders Striders Parasites Finger Fishers Hedonists Insectophagi Spacers Ruin Haunters unidentified acuatic human Snake People Killer Folk Tool Breeders Saurosapients Modular People Pterosapiens Asymmetric People Symbiotes Sail People Satyriacs Bug Facers Asteromorphs Gravital Subjects The New Machines external links complete book Category:Future evolution